


The Guardian

by RagingLesbian1552



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, In which for once a character is smart, Post Season 3, Slight Cannon divergence, Slow Build, he’s smart, its Adrian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingLesbian1552/pseuds/RagingLesbian1552
Summary: After Ladybug is named the guardian and Marinette go home, some things don't seem to add up to her. She wonders what the knew implications of her job mean for her and Chat Noir.Should later be rated M ;)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 18
Kudos: 30





	1. What Happens Now?

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Due to COVID-19 I don't have anything to do. I finally caught up on season 3 and holy cow! I don't write much, but with not much else to do and so much new material to work with, I couldn't resist.

Marinette sat on the floor in her room, staring at the miracle box. She was the guardian. She knew that it would happen eventually, but now? It seemed so soon. What was she supposed to do without Master Fu? He seemed to know everything, and she knew so little. Seeming to sense her uneasiness, Tiki flew in front of her, blocking the view of the miracle box.

“Marinette, I’m sure you’ll be just fine! You know that Master Fu wouldn’t have chosen you if he didn’t believe in you! And I’ll be here to help you too! You’re not alone in this.” she smiled, doing her best to try and cheer her chosen up. Marinette turned away and hugged her legs to her chest.

“Thank you, but everything happened so fast. I still haven't even had time to process Chat Blanc, let alone any of this. And the letter Master Fu left me, Basically telling me I can never be with Adrian. It’s just so much. I mean I’m only a teenage girl, why do I have to be the one to deal with this?” She rested her head on her knees, trying to keep the fact she was almost crying from Tiki, she didn’t want to make her upset. Tiki flew over to her and set one of her tiny hands on Marinette’s shoulders, causing her to look up.

“Marinette, you are doing such a good job. You are one of the best Ladybugs I’ve ever had. If you ever need someone to talk to you know I’m here. Maybe if you just think through things out loud it could help.” Marinette nodded and thought back to the last few days

“So I don’t know a lot but, Adrian figured out who I was because of the gift I left him, and that somehow caused Chat to know who I was and make him Chat Blanc. But how did CHat know who I was? I’m sure he could’ve heard about it if Adrian told some people he knew who I was, but that doesn’t seem like something that Adrian would do. So how else would Chat know?” Tiki listened and did her best not to give any hints as to what the truth was. “I mean, the only explanation I can think of is that Adrian is Chat, but that would be crazy. And speaking of which, if I’m the guardian, does that mean I have to know who Chat is? If I did, it would seem unfair to know who Chat is and not the other way around. But he can’t know because that could cause Chat Blanc again. This is so much Tiki….” She trailed off and looked up at her Kawami for any sort of guidance.

“I think whatever you do will be okay Marinette, otherwise Mast Fu wouldn’t have left you in charge.” Marinette nodded and was going to respond when her phone buzzed, lighting up. She picked it up, seeing it was a text from Luka

**Luka: Hey, I was just checking in, You seemed pretty frazzled at the park earlier. If you ever want to talk, I’m here. Or even if you don’t want to talk, I’m here. :)**

Marinette smiled down at her phone. He was so considerate. She responded with a quick “Thank you :)” and then looked back at the Miracle Box, “Where am I even supposed to hide this?” She stood up and started looking around her room. She found a safe spot in the back of her closet and hid it there. That would have to do for now. It was getting late, and she had school tomorrow. She quickly changed into her pjs and got into bed. She unlocked her phone and saw that there were already a ton of people on twitter and other sites talking about what had happened earlier that day. She decided it was probably best if she didn’t read it, so she put down her phone and went to bed. She could deal with it all tomorrow.


	2. Let the games begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chat is informed on some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! Here's chapter two! :)

Adrien stood before Marinette and reached for her hand, taking it in his, “Marinette, I’ve got something to tell you. I’ve liked you for some time, and I just didn’t know how to tell you and…” Marinette couldn’t believe what she was hearing 

“I like you too…” She said, leaning into him. He leaned down, eyes locked on her lips.

“MARINETTE ARE YOU UP?! YOU NEED TO LEAVE IN 10 MINUTES!”

Marinette was rudely awakened from what she was considering a very nice dream by the call of her mother downstairs in the kitchen. What time was it? She picked up her phone and jumped out of bed “Tiki? We gotta go!” she threw off her PJs and got dressed as fast as she could before grabbing her books and heading downstairs.”Good morning Papa!” She kissed her dad on the cheek and quickly hugged her mom before running downstairs and out the door. She ran down the street to school. It was mornings like this she was thankful she lived so close by. As she arrived at the school, Alya was waiting for her, along with Adrian and Nino. Alya smiled knowingly and put her hands on her hips 

“I would say I’m surprised, but we both know that’s not true.” Marinette was catching her breath, unable to respond, “Anyways, GIRL did you see what happened yesterday!? Hawkmoth came out! And Ladybug is the guardian??? HOLY SHIT. And yes, I am Rena Rouge and Nino is  Carapace, but I don’t know if we’ll be allowed to be them now that our identities are revealed. In fact, a lot of the miraculous holders are in class. Probably just a coincidence though. I’ve already written about it on the ladyblog and everyone is losing their mind.” Marinette finally caught her breath and stood up all the way. She hadn’t thought about not letting her classmates be miraculous holders.

“Hey Marinette, your hair looks really nice” Adrian commented. Marinette froze and turned pink. He was there? What was wrong with her hair? What if it looked ugly? What if he was lying to be nice? Alya looked from Marinette to Adrian and shook her head. Marinette realized. She had been rushing so much she forgot to put her hair in pigtails. She smiled

“Um Uh Thank me. I mean you think...I mean THANK YOU” she stuttered out, cringing at her own actions. Adrian smiled back and wen inside with Nino

“Girl you are such a mess…” Alya laughed, leading them both inside to class

* * *

The day was boring. And quiet. Marinette guessed Hawkmoth was recovering from yesterday too. The school day seemed to drag on forever, and when they finally got out, Marinette went straight home. She had been thinking a lot, and she wanted to talk to Tiki. Once she was in her room she opened her purse letting Tiki out. “Tiki, I’ve been thinking and...Why was I the only one to know anything? Master Fu never told Chat anything. I feel like if we’re going to be a partnership, he should know things too, right?” She looked up at Tiki, hoping she would agree.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea Marinette!” She smiled. Marinette nodded and stood up. 

“Tiki, Spots On!” in a flash of pink light, Marinette transformed and left, heading for the Eiffel Tower.

Marinette sat down on one of the top beams of the Eiffel Tower, waiting for Chat to show up. She had messaged him where to meet her. She was watching the cars go by on the ground when she heard someone land near her “Good evening my lady, couldn’t go a day without seeing me?” He was leaning on a rail and smiling his usual dorky smile. Ladybug smiled and laughed quietly. 

“I wanted to talk about yesterday” She patted the space next to her and he sat down “There’s a lot we need to talk about. There’s so much that Master Fu told me, and I didn’t think I could tell you. But since I’m the guardian now, I want us to work as a pair. I mean, I’m just a teenage girl, I can’t do this alone.” She spent the next few minutes explaining how she would choose temporary miraculous holders and everything else Master Fu had taught her. “There’s something else. Master Fu knew who we were. I don’t know if that means we should know who we are. I would say yes, but- something happened. Bunnyx showed me something. If we know who we are, something awful happens. If we know what happened, maybe we could change it though? I don’t know. This is just so much, and I wanted you to be in the loop.” She finished and looked up at him, nervous for what he would say

“My lady, If you want to know who we are, you know that is fine with me. If you don’t want to know, that’s fine with me. Thank you for telling me though.” He smiled softly and put his hand on her shoulder “You can always talk to me”

“Thank you kitty. You know, I can’t make up my mind about our identities. I’m going to buy a lockbox. I think we should keep the miracle box somewhere where we could both get to it. So you can call on other miraculous holders too. In something Bunnyx showed me...well, just to make sure that if something happens to me, you can get help.”

“Sounds good to be bugaboo. May I give you a suggestion?”

“Of course, what is it?”

“We could try and figure out who we are. I mean, we haven't really tried. If one of us guessed right, we could confirm it.”

“I guess, but it’s likely we’ve never met before”

“We can give each other hints if you’d like”

“Maybe if it takes too long.” She stood up and looked out at the sun setting over Paris, “I should be getting home, my parents want me for dinner. Goodnight kitty, and good luck” she smiled and him and winked before swinging away back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. It's always been weird to me how Master Fu never told Chat anything. But here we are. Let's see how this game goes ;)


	3. Might as Well Guess...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian finally opens his damn eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't roast me the akuma is BAD and I kinda rushed it but that's becasue it is HARD as shit to write one of those. Half of me thinks I'm rushing this, the other half don't give no fucks.

Adrien laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. “I can’t believe there was so much I didn’t know...But I’m glad she told me,” he said to his kawami, who was busy scarfing some camembert. “And We get to guess who we are? I wonder if she has any ideas about me…” He sat up and looked flatly at Plagg. “Are you even listening?”

“Mmm… yah. Well, you know everything now.” He was too absorbed in becoming one with the cheese Adrian rolled his eyes and laid back, taking out his phone. He should text Alya! Maybe she would have some ideas on who Ladybug could be. He got up and went to his computer to see is there was already any information on the ladyblog. Naturally, he had already read everything and there was nothing new...so he opened his phone and shot Alya a text

**Adrien: Hey, any ideas on Ladybug’s identity after yesterday?**

Alya instantly read and started replying

**Alya: OMG YES! So many of the miraculous holders were from our class, and ladybug chooses them right? So…**.

Adrian felt his body turn cold. Could she be one of his classmates?

**Adrien: Are you saying she could be one of our classmates?? :0**

**Alya: YES! I know, it feels so weird. No one in our class seems to act like her though… I haven’t thought much farther than that though, I’ll let you know if I do!**

Adrian put down his phone and practically ran to his bookshelves and grabbed last year’s yearbook and took to his bed, opening it. If he went through the yearbook, he could put anyone that looked remotely like her on a list. As he went through the book he noted anyone with blue eyes, blue-black hair, pale skin, anything. He finished his list and folded it up, tucking it in between his phone case and his phone. He plugged in his phone and changed into PJs before crawling into bed. He thought about sharing his list with Alya, but this was private. He clapped, turning the lights off, and went to sleep.

* * *

Marinette sat at her desk in her room trying to do homework, but she kept getting distracted. Why did she agree to this game? Oh well….it was too late now. She didn’t even know where to start. Focus Marinette! Do your homework for crying out loud. Marinette banged her head on the desk a few times before giving up. She could just copy off of Alya in the morning. She changed into some PJs and get into bed, looking at her phone until she fell asleep. And what nice sleep it was, until Hawkmoth decided to wake her up at 4 in the morning…..

Chat was already at the scene when she arrived “What are we dealing with?”

“It seems to be that someone in their family went to the emergency room, but they haven’t been seen yet. I think the akuma is in the pen or clipboard. And watch out. If she hits you you’ll get some kind of medical issue.” Ladybug nodded. She really wasn’t here for being up at 4 am. If they knew this much already, it would make sense to use her lucky charm now.

“Lucky Charm!” she called, and a stack of papers appeared from thin air and landed in her hands. She looked around and made her plan. “Okay, follow me. You distract her. This one isn’t that hard, Hawkmoth is being lazy. She ran out from behind the building and started her attack. To be honest, it was all a blur to her. She had gotten so little sleep and this akuma was so simple, nothing like what had been happening lately. Once they had purified the akuma, it was already 5 am, no point in going back to sleep. “So kitty, any luck in finding out who I am so far?” She teased

“I might have an idea or two, my lady, I’m purr-ty smart you know” he winked and Ladybug just smiled and shook her head at the pun “How about you bugaboo?”

“I have some ideas too,” she lied. She really had no clue as to who he could be, how did he already have ideas?? The all too familiar beep came from her earring, reminding her to get home “Till next time” she smiled and swung away on her yoyo. Chat smiled. Now all he had to do was wait to see who was tired at school.

* * *

Marinette was on time for once, probably since she had been up since 4 in the morning. Didn’t Hawk Moth ever sleep? What was even the point of that, the akuma was so simple that she didn’t even need Chat Noir's Cataclysm… Oh well. She got to school before Alya, which was a first for her. She kept her hair down, seeing as Adrian seemed to like it that way. It felt incredibly weird to her though, she’s been keeping it in pigtails since she was much much younger. When Alya arrived, Mariette was half asleep where she stood “Woh girl, why are you here so early?” When there was no response Alya tapped her on the shoulder “Hello? You awake? What’s up” Marinette blinked

“Oh, Sorry. I didn’t get enough sleep. The akuma woke me up, and I couldn’t go back to sleep” 

“Hon, that is why God blessed us with coffee. though at least you’re at school on time for once” Marinette wanted to protest, but she wasn’t wrong.

Nino and Adrian got to school and joined them. Adrian had downed a few cups of coffee before he left his house and was ready to do some research on Ladybug that day. 

“Morning babe,” Nino said, walking up to Alya and lacing his fingers in hers. “Woh Marinette, you okay?” Marinette had only half heard him, trying to keep herself awake was exhausting. “Marinette?”

“She didn’t get a lot of sleep last night because of the akuma, she’s off in her own world this morning” Alya explained to him. Nino nodded and Adrian looked at Marinette, taking mental note at her behavior. “Hey girl, I’ll take notes for you, get some sleep in class, I’ll cover for you.” Marinette nodded and allowed Alya to lead her inside with Nino and Alya in tow. Marinette went straight to her seat and set up her things to make her look productive before closing her eyes and instantly dozing off. Adrian sat down with Nino and took out the list, making note of Marinette’s behavior. She did look quite a bit like Ladybug, though it was harder to tell with her hair down… But the personality was just way too different. She was always so shy compared to Ladybug’s confidence, But he knew he acted different as Chat Noir, so he couldn’t rule it out

“Why you staring at my friend, hm?” Alya said, breaking him out of his thoughts. He turned slightly pink

“No reason, just um….hoping she’s gonna make it through the day, that’s all” He turned around to face the front of the room and got his things out for class and put the list away.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

For lunch, Marinette went home to nap, to no one’s surprise. Adrian went home as normal and sent Ladybug a message that he wanted to talk tonight and make a guess. If he was wrong, that’d be really awkward, but too much about her made sense. The rest of the school day went by quickly, and after the day was done both superheroes dropped their things off at home and met on the Eiffel Tower.

“So you think you got me figured out huh Kitty? Shoot” She crossed her arms. There’s no way he figured her out so quickly, though it would be interesting to see him guess.

“Okay, don’t make fun of me if I get it wrong. It seems like somewhat of a stretch, but too many clues point it toward this person being you”

“I won’t make fun Chatton, who do you think I am?”

Chat looked away, for once nervous as Chat, “...Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” Marinette froze.

**_SHIT._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yee haw folks, I wanted to post before I went to bed so there's a cliff hanger :)


	4. Adrian Agreste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat is a smart Kitty. Marinette however, is clearly lacking some common sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much to everyone who is reading, commenting, or interacting with this! I really appreciate all of you <3

Marinette stood there, frozen. How did he know? Was she that obvious? If so, she really needed to be more careful. Could this lead to Chat Blanc? Why had she agreed to this? Should she lie, and say he was wrong? No. He had followed the rules...But still… 

“Are you alright, my lady?” Chat took a step towards her and held out his hand to touch her shoulder. Marinette stepped back and broke out of her thoughts long enough to get out a word.

“How?” She asked, looking up at him. She was still stunned and felt as though her legs could collapse at any moment. If it was this easy, how many other people knew? She sat down and stared out at Paris below them. Chat sat down next to her.

“Well many of the other miraculous holders you choose were in a class together at school. And when you were so tired at school, I guessed it must’ve been due to the Akuma this morning. I went through everyone that looked remotely like you at school, and you were the only one that made sense.” Marinette sat there, silent and listening. Then she had a thought. Wait a minute…if he knew she was tired at school, then he went to her school. “Are you alright my lady?” She nodded and leaned on him and looked up to see his face

“I guess since you know who I am I can just keep the miracle box at my house for now. You can get in through the roof and into my room. Just make sure to knock so if I’m home you don’t come in while I’m...you know” she turned a bit pink and looked away.

“I’m honored to be let into your house my lady” He smiled. God, she was beautiful. It would take everything in him to not run up to her tomorrow and confess his love to her. It would be way too suspicious to both her and onlookers. Though, to the best of his knowledge, Marinette wasn’t dating anyone. So even though she said she loved someone else, it wasn’t hopeless.

“Kitty, don’t forget that you cannot let anyone know you know me. You have to still call me Ladybug. If anyone found out...it’d be bad.” she looked back at him. She had to admit that he was incredibly sweet. If it weren’t for Adrian or Luka, she might consider him once she knew who he was…

“Of course bugaboo. Anything fur-you” He smiled like an absolute dork, and Marinette laughed softly, shaking her head at his pun. She stood up and held out her hand for him to get up as well. 

“It’s almost my dinner time, I should be going. One thing’s for sure. I  _ will _ figure out who you are Chatton, you may be sure of that” she booped his bell and winked, before turning and heading home. Chat watched her go, his heart aching. He loved her so much, and it took so much of him not to tell her who he was. When she had disappeared into the Paris skyline, he took out his baton and headed home.

* * *

Marinette was back in her room and laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. “He’s at my school Tiki. I’ve probably met him” Tiki sat by her, listening. She thought it was best she stayed quiet and not give anything away. “How did he figure it out so quickly?” she got up. He was going to get her, she would have to get him. She was about to go through every Instagram account in her class when there was a knocking from her trapdoor. She looked up and called, “Come in!” without giving a thought to the fact her walls were absolutely COVERED in Adrian posters. Chat came in and used every ounce of self-control he possessed not to verbally react to said posters. That was him. All over her walls. Holy shit.

“Evening bugaboo, I figured if we’re going to keep the miracle box here, you should show me where exactly it is. Say, you got a thing for Adrian Agreste?” he smiled teasingly at her, and she turned bright pink

“Um...yah. Okay. um. I put the miracle box at the back of my closet, I don’t know where else I would put it” She was hoping if she moved past the Adrian bit, he would let it slide

“I must say my lady, if you do, you have excellent taste” He wasn’t going to let her off so easy

“...they’re for fashion. Anyways, here it is” She walked to her closet and opened it to reveal the miracle box

“Say, my lady, when you said there was another boy in your life, were you talking about Adrian?” If he was, Chat was about to lose it. The love of his life had loved him all along? That would sure be ironic.

“Chatton, that’s not important right now. Here’s the miracle box.” Chat nodded and stared at her for a moment. 

“Marinette...I’m A-” He almost did it, but something stopped him “I’m needing to go, I didn’t have a lot of time, just enough to see where the miracle box was…” That was a lie. No one was missing him at home.

“Oh. Okay, goodnight kitty” she smiled at him and her left. That was sudden. It seemed like he was trying to say something else “Remember you can always talk to me” Chat nodded and left quickly before saying anything he would regret. Marinette changed into her PJs and sat at her bed, going through Instagram until she faded off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee Haw. One must ask themselves, is Marinette blind?


	5. Personal Assistant to Adrian Agreste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian tries hard to stay under control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to include the Akuma at the end, but I needed more time to get it right, and I wanted to get a chapter out today :)
> 
> Chat Noir is a simp. Change my mind.

Marinette woke up with her alarm for once. It was Friday, and she had asked her father if she could make her friends some pastries to bring to school. He said yes, of course, so she got up early to have them ready by school. She wore her usual outfit, and kept her hair down. Not only because Adrian liked it that way, but also because it made her look less like Ladybug. Once she had packed all the pastries (They were Strawberry tarts designed to look like ladybugs), she said goodbye to her parents before heading off to school. When she got there Alya had arrived and was waiting for her outside. Alya glanced at the box she was holding and lit up “PLEASE tell me you’re going to share whatever’s in there with me” Marinette smiled

“Good morning to you too, and yes, there’s enough for you, Adrian, Nino and I.” She opened the box and held it out for Alya to take one. “They’re strawberry flavored”

“And they look like ladybugs! Holy shit you’re getting really good designs” Marinette smiled, thinking back to her first attempt. The strawberries had leaked everywhere and the dots had melted into sad blobs. She was about to respond when Adrian’s car pulled up and he hopped out 

“Good morning!” He called, walking up to them. Marinette went into panic mode as she does. Adrian, wanting desperately to confess his love for his lady, settled on putting his hand on her arm, “Hey, those look great! Are they ladybugs? They’re so cute”  _ Just like she is _ he thought. Of course, she made them ladybugs. She was just perfect. Marinette felt like her arm was on fire under his hand and turned to him, holding out the box.

“Yes! Thank you! You’re cute---I mean um They’re cute-Yes they're cute. You’re right. You’re not cute. Wait. No, You Are cute but not like-” Alya cut her off before she could embarrass herself further

“Marinette brought them for the 3 of us, and Nino when he gets here.” She said, explaining Marinette's word vomit.

“...Yes,” Marinette managed to get out. Adrian took his arm off Marinette’s arm and got one of them. Marinette sighed inwardly, her skin feeling like ice where he had touched her. Adrian took a bite and lit up 

“These are so good! Of course, I wouldn’t expect anything less from the best Bakery in Paris” He laughed lightly and smiled at Marinette, blinding her. Saving herself from stumbling over a thank you, Nino ran up 

“Sorry I ran a little late. Can I have one?” Marinette nodded, and Nino took the last pastry from the box and started eating it “Woh, Marinette, This so good” Marinette smiled and closed the box. Alya checked her phone seeing the time

“We should get to class guys” She took Nino’s hand in hers and walked inside, with Adrian and Marinette following. Class was long and boring as usual, but at least Marinette was awake today. Throughout class, Adrian cursed that Marinette was behind him and not the other way around.

When it was time for lunch, Adrian turned around to Alya and Marinette, “I got permission from my dad to stay at school for lunch, if y’all want to go somewhere. What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him”

“Sure thing!” Alya responded quickly, saving Marinette from messing things up “There’s a cafe we usually go to a block away” They all gathered their things and headed out together. On the walk over, Nino and Alya walked together, naturally, leaving Adrian and Marinette behind them. Adrien wasn’t saying much, scared of doing something brash, and the same went for Marinette. Adrian had a photoshoot that weekend and had BEGGED to Nathalie and his dad to allow him to bring a friend, and surprisingly they said yes. Marinette liked fashion, so it shouldn’t be too weird and out of the blue. He guessed he could ask once they got to lunch. They arrived and Alya took care of asking for a table and getting them seated. She sat down next to Nino, leaving Marinette and Adrian to sit together. Nino and Alya were already in deep conversation, so neither Marinette or Adrian wanted to interrupt. Adrian took this as his chance and turned his body to face Marinette. Funny how now he knew who she was the resemblance was crazy, especially when she had her hair up.

“Hey, so I have a photoshoot this Sunday and seeing that you like fashion and all… well, they’re letting me bring an assistant. I was wondering if you would like to go? Your official title would be Personal Assistant to Adrian Agreste. You’d be credited, so you can put it on your resume” The assistant thing wasn’t entirely false. It was how he convinced his dad to let her come, but it also took a lot of begging. Marinette was stunned. He wanted her to be his assistant? At a real, legit photoshoot? She took a deep breath and prayed her words would come out right

“I’d love too, thank you so much. That sounds awesome” Marinette hardly believed she did it. She had gotten exactly 9 words out to Adrian without losing it. Adrian smiled and put her hand on his neck 

“Cool, I’ll send you all the details when I get home” The waitress showed up and took their orders, and Marinette’s calm ordering only confirmed to Adrian that she was only stuttering around him. This only fueled his idea that his lady liked her. And he couldn’t even say anything. As she was talking to the waitress, he whispered: “I’m Chat Noir…” Marinette turned to him “hm?” he sighed inwardly “sorry, nothing” What had he done to deserve this torture? He guessed it kind of  _ was _ his fault. He had suggested the game that got him here. After the waitress had left Alya turned to Adrian and Marinette, about to say something when she was rudely interrupted by 

“I AM DAUGHTER NATURE. HUMANS HAVE DESTROYED THE EARTH FOR TOO LONG”

Alya immediately got out her phone and started recording. “I-uhhhh- got to go to the bathroom, bye!” Marinette ran off to go transform.  _ Of course you do, see you soon bugaboo  _ Adrian watched her go and ran off himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed :) Which side of the love square is your favorite? Also PLEASE enjoy this meme of the miraculous Reddit.   
>  https://www.reddit.com/r/miraculousladybug/comments/fouolb/i_mean_there_not_wrong/
> 
> If COVID-19 delays season 4 I am going to lose it. :)


	6. Daughter Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir and Ladybug defend Paris against an Akuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was making masks to donate and time got away from me. Shoutout to my country's broken healthcare system! :D

Marinette closed the door behind her “Tiki, Spots on!” In a flash of pink light, she transformed into Ladybug and swung out the window to the scene of the Akuma. Before getting too close, she watched her from afar. She was calling herself Daughter Nature. She was floating mid-air, supported by vines that she was using to move. Her hair had turned pink, and she was covered in greenery and plants. She seemed to be using her eyes as her weapon. She shot beams out of thems that turned you into an animal as soon as you got hit. Those turning into fish were not having a good time.

“Feel the pain of those that you hurt! You people only think of yourself!” Daughter Nature cried. As soon as Ladybug stepped out of the safety the ally was providing her, She was struck in the side by one of Akuma's arms. She was sent flying and crashed into a vendor’s outdoor display. Chat was suddenly next to her, holding out his hand to help her up.

“You should really watch where you are going, my lady. You alright?” She took his hand and stood up 

“Yeah, thank you. I think the Akuma is in her necklace. It’s the only thing on her that would make sense. We’re going to have to get close to get it off though. Any ideas?” She looked at Chat, who shook his head. “Okay… Lucky Charm!” she and in a flash, she was holding… A can of soda? What was she supposed to do with this? “You distracter Chat, I’ll figure it out” Chat took off to do just that, while Ladybug looked around, pieces falling into place. Chat came back

“Got a plan?”

“Yes. I’m going to distract her. Go wait on that rooftop over there. When she starts coming after me, use your baton to trip her and use your cataclysm on one of her vines. Got it?” He nodded and headed off to wait for her. Ladybug swung a few blocks down and waved “HEY DAUGHTER NATURE, OVER HERE!” She opened the soda and started pouring it down the storm drain. Daughter Nature looked over and screamed

“NO! You are polluting the waterways!” She tried to hit Ladybug with her beams, but she died with ease. Once all the soda had been poured out, she threw the can into the street. “You POLLUTER!” Daughter Nature Screamed and started charging towards here. Just as planned, she tripped over Chat’s baton and she heard him call out “Cataclysm!” Before she heard a scream of frustration. Now immobile, Ladybug swung over to the girl and broke her necklace. The Akuma flew out, trying to get away.

“No more evil-doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilize!” She caught the Akuma and let it go, “Bye-bye little butterfly. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!” She threw the can into the air, reversing the damage she had done. She turned to Chat Noir who was holding out his fist. She gave him their usual fist bump and “Pound it” Ladybug’s earrings gave a telling beep and she looked at the Akuma victim “You have more time left, could you make sure she’s okay”

“Sure thing bugaboo, go get back to your lunch” As soon as he said it, he realized his error. He just gave himself away! Was that such a bad thing though?

“Wha-” Her earrings beeped again. She would transform any minute. “Sorry, Got to go!” She swung off, his troubling statement gone from her mind. She got back to the bathroom at the cafe. The Akuma was still quite simple. Hawkmoth was likely still recovering from the other day. She was surprised at how easy it was. Funny to think that ones like that used to be so difficult for her. She waited a moment before going back to the table. Nino was the only one there

“You okay Marinette?” He asked “Alya hasn’t gotten back from chasing Ladybug. I don’t know where Adrian ran off to”

“I’m good, thank you. I think Ladybug took care of it, Alya should be back soon.” she didn’t know what else to say really, she only spent time with him around Alya. Lucky for her Alya came running back

“I got some great footage, you guys. Everything okay here?” Both Nino and Marinette nodded. Where was Adrian? A waiter came to tell them that their food would be delayed due to the Akuma, but they had assumed that was the case and didn’t mind. Lunch would be extended because of the attack, so they were fine on time.

Once their food had come, Adrian came back and sat next to Marinette. “Dude where were you?” Nino asked, before digging into his lunch.

“Sorry, my dad likes me to go home during Akuma attacks” He looked over at Marinette. Did she remember what he had said? She didn’t give him any weird looks or anything, so maybe not. He couldn’t tell if he was excited or not. He  _ really _ wanted her to figure it out. He decided to let it drop for now, and started eating his lunch

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful. They went back to school and Afterwards went home. Adrian sat in his room, alone, again, bored out of his mind. Marinette was in a similar situation, blankly watching YouTube in her bed. Adrian thought about going to visit Marinette as Chat, but he didn’t want to cause her to worry about someone seeing and word getting out. He also considered meeting her as Ladybug at the Eiffel Tower, but he didn’t want to intrude on any of her Friday night plans. Unknown to him, however, that her Friday night plans were laying in bed and watching complications of Adrian on YouTube. Usually, she would spend this time with Alya, but she and Nino were out on a date, leaving her home with nothing to do. There was something that she was thinking about though, that still had her shaken. Adrian had chosen  _ her _ to be his personal assistant at a real fashion shoot! Adrian was relieved that she said yes and that his father was allowing him to invite her. Unfortunately, neither of them realized they were being played.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am v e r y excited for the next chapter.


End file.
